Averting A Disaster
by Gem6
Summary: During what should be an ordinary bust Alex meets a face from Gene's past......Rated for language


A/N: This is probably only going to be two or three chapters long, enjoy!

* * *

"Where the bloody 'ell has Drake gone?" Gene growled looking round for her, he didn't know who they were up against.

"You know I can't decide whether you're spectacularly brave or spectacularly stupid to take a police women hostage, I'd have to suspect the latter though" Alex's voice rang out clearly

Gene looked down as something hit his foot, reaching down to pick it up he realised it was Drake's gun, easily identifiable by her name painted across the barrel.

"Bastard" Gene hissed, one of his officers was in danger, he'd be angry who ever had been taken but somehow it was always different when Drake was in the firing line.

"You know taking a helpless female hostage in a room full of armed officers is a very bad idea"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch" Came the reply

"I know that voice….who the bloody 'ell is it?" Gene hissed at Ray

"Stephen Warren…." Alex spoke first saving Gene anymore thinking time "You do know Mr Warren they used to call you Wendy Warren?"

"So? You should know your precious Guv is as bent as a nine bob note…what do you say to that?"

"Oh I know all about it Mr Warren…..you see I knew Sam Tyler, he told me all about you, about how you honey trapped him and slipped money into his pocket…I also know he saved DCI Hunt from that slippery slope…."

"Then you should know sweetheart…" Warren shoved her forward roughly into the view of Gene & the others hidden in the corner "I don't take to kindly to tarts sticking their noses in where they don't belong….they get disposed off when I've finished with them, your Inspector Tyler should have told you that"

"Really? As I recall, rent boys were more your thing, girls don't seem to do it for you, do they?"

"I've told you to shut your mouth, silly bitch" He pressed the knife into the skin of her throat, she was almost sure he could feel her tense with fear.

In the gloom she could make out the hiding place of Gene and the others, she knew that one wrong move from either of them could end in disaster for her, with a knife at her throat she could bleed to death before Gene even got to her. She knew she had to think fast before Gene went and put his foot in it, she wasn't even sure if he could see Warren had a knife at her throat, at least she'd ensured she wouldn't be shot by her own gun, managing to put it down and slide it along the floor just moments before she'd been grabbed from behind.

In the half light Gene realised Warren was holding a knife to her neck….a knife at his Alex's throat, it took every fibre of his being not to run out and shoot the hell out of Warren but he knew all too well that one false move could kill Alex and that was something he wasn't prepared to let happen.

"Fuck, he's got a knife" Gene spat disgustedly

"What?"

"He's fucking got Drake at knife point" Gene almost roared, suddenly blinded by rage.

Alex thanked her acute hearing because she could almost hear the steam coming off Gene as he tried and failed to stop his temper exploding.

"Mr Warren…I don't see what holding me hostage has to do with whatever point you're trying to get across do you? Maybe we could talk about this…you let me go and I'll get you out of here safely"

"No way, you'd hand me over to them"

"I know you don't really want to hurt me Mr Warren, in fact I know you're not a bad man"

"You're stupider than you look" He jerked his head sharply to the right, following his line of sight Alex watched helplessly as Shaz was dragged into view, a gun to her head "He's gone up in the world, your beloved Guv, got himself two women to watch now…what would happen if I said shoot her?"

"You're a mad man!" Alex watched in horror as the man holding Shaz cocked the gun, she knew Gene would kill Warren anyway for holding her but Chris would kill the man holding Shaz. Daring not to speak she raised her hand, trying to indicate to Shaz to stay calm

"Trying to signal to your colleagues are we…stupid bitch" Raising his hand he backhanded her hard across the face, causing her to yelp with the pain "Won't try that again will you?"


End file.
